Superman Versus The Charmed Ones
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: A battle royal between the Charmed Ones, & Superman who will win ? And just for fun the Batman, the Joker, & an innocent to save thrown into the mix. Oneshot, not finished.


Prologue

"Can somebody please tell me how we ended up in freak-in Metropolis again ?" asks Piper glaring at Phoebe knowing that Phoebe has a thing for Superman

Phoebe raises her hands up clearly defending herself looking at Piper while she is talking "Oh no..." shaking her head _'No'_ "...You cannot I repeat cannot blame this one on me I totally completely I had nothing to do with this one at all" now Phoebe turns her ice cold gaze at Paige, also pointing a finger at her "Blame her" Paige gives Phoebe the look that says _'Way to sell out Sis'_ Phoebe only says in return "You are on your own for this one" speaking out loud, & not through looks

Paige in turn shrugs her shoulders looking at both of her older sisters "Well..." Paige starts to explain

* * *

><p>Flash Back (No Wait The Real Prologue)...<p>

Paige mixing potions not really paying attention to what shes mixing what with & how. As she is mixing the potion shes watching a Superman movie, or show not knowing which in the kitchen always having had a thing for Batman herself. Phoebe is upstairs in her room listening to music on her bed with headphones on. Piper comes through the front door of the manor closing the door behind her with her foot yelling "Phoebe, Paige I'm ho..." never finishing her sentence at the same exact time with the closing of the door Paige puts in an ingredient into the pot; a plum of smoke erupts from the pot exploding in Paige's face she tumbles to the floor, but before she even hits the floor blue, red, & yellow swirls of light surrounds her wisting her away.

Two other swirls of blue, red, & yellow light appears around Piper making her drop the two bags of grocery's she was holding, & Phoebe wisting them away as well making all in the manor just disappear vanish out of what would seem to anybody else but them to be thin air. The next thing the three sister witches know their each being lightly tapped on the shoulder by a Police Officer with a nightstick "Ma'ams all three of you have got to wake up we can't have you sleeping on the side walk" says the Police Officer to the three of them as if this is an every day occurrence for him to deal with, tapping each of them lightly on the shoulders again with the nightstick

The Charmed Ones slowly wake up first Piper, then Paige, then Phoebe with massive assive headaches as if they just survived a hurricane, & a tornado at once which they very well might have for all they know; with Piper very slowly thinking to herself asking _'Sense when did I become a Ma'am ?'_. All three of them slowly stand up as the world spins quickly in their eyes; the Police Officer looking at them trying to decide if they deserve a night in jail or not. Luckily for them at that moment of time Phoebe faints the Police Officer catches Phoebe before she falls asking her "Are you alright Ma'am ?"

Phoebe winks at hr sisters the faint only being half truth half not sorta still dizzy "I'm alright" responds Phoebe "I just think I had to much sun is all" using some of her womanly charms to wiggle her way out of this situation.

"Oh alright then" says the Police Officer looking first at Phoebe having released his hold upon her, now looking at Piper & Paige then back at Phoebe he asks "You three ain't from around here are you ?"

At which time all three sisters look at each other in away only sisters can speaking through eyes alone voting on who is going to be doing the talking for the three of them with the other two adding their own two cents in every once in awhile eventually Phoebe gets out voted by Piper & Paige being that she spoke first, & placed it upon herself to play the damsel in distress "No, no we're not" responds Phoebe looking for all intensive purpose confuse & disoriented

The Police Officer looks at the three of them as if for the first time finally noticing that their wearing weird clothes looking each one of them up & down "New Super Heroines ?" asks the cop not really expecting an answer shaking his head he promptly turns & leaves, as he grumbles to himself "I swear their a dime a dozen these days"

All three of them look at the Police Officer as he walks away dumbstruck. Piper looks across the street noticing a newspaper stand reading one of the head lines _'Daily Planet; Superman saves world from killer alien asteroid'_ in another head line different news paper _'Daily Star; Batman spotted in Metropolis hunting the Joker ?'_ which puts them right back to square one with Piper asking "Can somebody please tell me how we ended up in freak-in Metropolis again ?"

Off in the distant they hear Scrapper of the Newsboy Legion Shouting "Extra ! Extra ! Read all about it ! Batman in Metropolis bon-a-fide fact !"

* * *

><p>Back To The Basics (Metropolis, ?)...<p>

"...And here we are" finishes Paige "But hey haven't either of you ever wanted to meet Batman or Superman ?" Paige adds asking rather weakly

"Yeah when I was a kid" responds Phoebe

"Paige !" says Piper "We're on a planet full of freak-in superheros, and freak-in super villains this is not my idea of a good time"

"Bright side all things considered we should still have our powers intact considering where we are which is superhero central" Paige says just trying to defend herself

"And that also means we're in super villain central" Piper tact's onto what Paige just said, saying in her unique annoyed voice "And plus I just said that you just tried to spin your way"

"That is wholly besides that point, Paige" adds Phoebe

Piper now turns to look at Phoebe, having dropped the argument with Paige for now only for it to be picked up at a later date but not too much of a later date "Well your the expert on movies, and comics my expertise is more into books, and cooking"

"I haven't been into comics sense I was twelve" answers Phoebe

"Oh please" states Paige personally knowing that Phoebe has comics stashed under her bed, having raided her middle sisters room for shoes

Phoebe looks at Paige glaring asking "Have you been in my room ?"

Stepping between the two sisters Piper says "That's really besides the point right now we need your expertise Pheebs"

"Oh alright" Phoebe says still glaring at her younger sister stating for the both of them "It depends on which cannon we're in"

"Cannon ?" asks Paige raising an eyebrow somewhat confused

"Story line" answers Phoebe as donning realization hits Paige

"Well why does that matter ?" asks Piper

"Oh it matters trust me..." responds Phoebe "...And I can eliminate two major story lines just from the head lines, but that still leaves about a billion other story lines" Phoebe corrects herself "Actually, three main stories lines, and about a billion other sub story lines"

"And which two major story lines would those be ?" asks Paige

"Well Superman isn't dead, and Superman isn't evil. And trust you and me when I say we would not not not not not just not just so totally not want to deal with an evil Superman period" proclaims Phoebe leaving no room for debate on that score

"You said there was about a billion other story lines right ?" asks Paige, Paige corrects herself as Phoebe did asking "I mean a billion other sub story lines correct ?"

Piper chimes in knowing where Paige is headed asking "So what are the main story lines we might have to be dealing with ?"

"I would have to say we could be dealing with a dumb downed Superman, or a souped'up Superman, or a Superman that has much less of a moral code" responds Phoebe "So on so forth, and any combination of the three except for the dumb downed, and souped'up"

"I have a question" says Paige "When you say less of a moral code what do you mean by that ?"

"Think Batman with even less of a moral standing super powered" exclaims Phoebe, knowing personally that Paige has a thing for Batman "Those would be the three main story lines we would or will be dealing with the rest are sorta sub-plots" even confusing herself a little at this point trying to keep it all strait in her head

"Oh goody" says Piper, again in that unique annoyed voice of hers, further asking "And where the hell are we ?"

Phoebe looks around answering knowing what Piper actually means where in Metropolis are they "Well, I'd have to say by the looks of it we're in..." seeing the Daily Planet building with the Daily Planet Globe on top of the skyscraper, also seeing the Emperor Building & the Newstime Building as well as the LexCorp Twin Towers "...I'd have to say we're in New Troy a borough of Metropolis"

Paige leans to whisper in Piper's ear asking "Do I really want to know how she knows that ?"

Piper lifts her hand covering her mouth half-way, & conspiringly as if Phoebe won't hear her "No, but ask anyway"

Phoebe smacks both of her sisters playfully on the shoulder, she chuckles as they all do feeling like a kid again for the first time in a very long time "See that building" pointing up at it

"You mean the one with the globe at the very top of it ?" asks Paige

"No I mean the other building with the globe a top of it" says Phoebe sarcastically "Of course I mean that one. Thats the Daily Planet skyscrapper, that means we're in New Troy"

Piper decides she heard enough for now states "I want to go home !" beyond annoyed & irritated at this point

"I want to meet Batman" states Paige knowing that Batman is in Metropolis from the Daily Star head line, & the newsie

"And I want to meet Superman" states Phoebe Metropolis being Superman's base of operations having changed her mind about being here, & having jumped on the Paige's band wagon after all; although oh so not happy about Paige being in her room without her permission still

"Are you two kids again ?" asks Piper rubbing her eyes having an _'I have a headache moment'_ saying quite reasonably & adamantly "We need to get home"

In unison, & respectively "Yeah sure we need to get home but only after we've meet" layered Phoebe "The Man of Steal" layered Paige "The Dark Knight"

Piper thinking to herself _'I hate my life'_ with her _'I have a headache moment'_ clearly hasn't passed yet; she lets out a frustrated groan looking a Phoebe "Sense when did you jump on the Paige's band wagon ?"

"Sense I realized that yeah sure I have always wanted to meet the Man of Tomorrow" responds Phoebe, Piper now certainly making unladylike noises at this point "Piper..." says Phoebe "I believe you shouldn't be making those types of noises here of all places" just then as if to prove Phoebes point two passer byes stare at the three of them as if they were from a different planet. Which considering where they are of all places at the moment of time is a very real possibility.

"Then where would you like me to make those noises ?" asks Piper somewhat sarcastically, & putting on a mock happy face

"Some place more private. Plus a girl is allowed to waffle" Paige chimes in then saying clearly begging "Please Piper please"

"Come on please" says Phoebe trying her very best "With sugar, cherries, and whipped cream on top pretty please"

"And I'll do chores for a month" Paige adds with hope in her voice

Phoebe throws her own chips on the table "That's a pretty good deal if you ask me. And to do my part I'll do errands, plus fill up the gas tank for a month"

"The answer is still no, and double no, and triple no, and quadruple no" responds Piper as they walk down the street unbeknownst to them a person following them in the shadows, having over heard their entire conversation chain in full.

* * *

><p>Plan Of Attack (Metropolis, New Troy, Suicide Slum)...<p>

"Its amazing" states Paige for like the zillionth time, both Piper & Phoebe just roll their eyes "Our money is good here" having rented a cheap hotel room for the night all three were surprised that yes indeed their money was good here Phoebe being Phoebe had just said _'"Chalk it off to money talks, and Venus walks"'_ that having been a little more then three hours ago & Paige was still going on about it

"Well little miss money is good here how much do we have exactly ?" asks Piper all three having pooled the small amount of cash that they did have on them before they were wist away to never never land for all intensive purposes. Among Piper list of things not liking right at the moment staying in a neighborhood called Suicide Slum has got to be in her top five, it just simply not sitting right with her in any shape, way, or form at-all.

Paige having finished counting the money which wasn't a lot to begin with "fifty dollars, and forty-four cents" states Paige, having spent only some of their cash for the room its self having been quite quite cheap for the night only two dollars for all three of them

Piper proclaims "That means at least we have freak-in enough cash for as long as it takes us to get the hell out of here, the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned"

Paige adds only trying to be helpful but somehow coming off as not so much "The clerk said it was only by the night, and by the barrel head"

Being reasonable Phoebe asks "Why don't we just use our powers ?"

"Why don't we just oh I don't know use our powers to get the hell out of here ?" Pipers counters this being a sore spot for all three sisters right at this moment of time

Paige asks Phoebe ignoring Pipers outburst "What about personal gain ?"

"Well that shouldn't even apply here I mean we're not even talking about the real world" Phoebe says

Both Paige, & Piper groan saying "This is going to hurt my head" referring to real world, & not real world so on, & so forth sorta like how time travel always hurt all three sisters heads

"Well its true" says Phoebe asking "How can personal gain matter when it really isn't real ?"

"Well it looks real enough to me" proclaims Piper irritate

Paige responds as she continues to ignore Pipers outbursts "Plus you have superheros who maintain the personal gain clause here"

"Your right I didn't think of that" exclaims Phoebe

"Plus..." says Piper putting her two cents in sitting down on a bed, taking her shoes & socks off "You have writers who could very quite literally write us out of existence"

"I don't see how that is possible Piper unless we become major players" Phoebe says adding "We'd be what would surmount to character actors, or B-actors"

Paige further adds "Bystanders in essence, fullers"

"Exactly" says Phoebe

"The real question..." says Paige

Phoebe finishing for Paige being on the same wave length "...Is what are we going to do ?"

To that Piper says "This is your twos idea of a great time you two figure it out, and let me know when do" letting her stances be clear adding "I'm just along for the ride apparently" with that Piper closes her eyes having the feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day in Metropolis going right to sleep surprisingly easily enough.

* * *

><p>The Decision (Metropolis, New Troy, Suicide Slum)...<p>

"Well have you two decided what we're going to do yet ?" asks Piper yawning, & stretching her arms having just woken up. All three sisters about ready to get kicked out of the slumlord hotel room. Both Phoebe & Paige eye each other it being in much debate on who was going to tell Piper through the night considering Piper isn't in a good mood already, & it still being in debate communicating through eyes alone also being neither of them liking the very idea they came up with "Hey you two I know eye code more importantly I know all and both of your eye codes, spill it sisters" proclaims Piper

"Well..." says Paige now looking at Piper "...Me, and Phoebe..." Paige looks over at Phoebe, then back at Piper

"...Myself, and Paige..." Phoebe chimes in "...Have decided..."

It being very clear to Piper at this point that the both of them are reluctant to say what they have decided "You have decided what ?" asks Piper waiting, tapping her fingers on her legs as she waits

"Umm..." says Phoebe "...We have decided that we should..."

"...Wear costumes..." finishes Paige "...To get both Superman's, and Batman's attention"

"You want me, you want us" states Piper her headache returning after having left her while sleeping "To wear costumes something I thought we all hated with an all mighty royal burning passion"

"We do" says Paige very quickly

"But we figure that's the best way to get their attention is to be superheros ourselves" adds Phoebe just as quickly

"Are are you two trying to tick me off ?" asks Piper then adding by asking "Are you trying to give me a headache ?"

"Besides..." says Phoebe "The Officer said it himself yesterday we might not even have to change clothes just wear the ones we're wearing"

In what Paige thinks is being helpful, Paige says "And put on masks"

Piper closes her eyes trying to control the overwhelming urge to shout, scream, & yell many upon many things that just wouldn't be helpful right about now, but instead choices to count backwards slowly rubbing her temples in a circular fashion, Phoebe asks "Ummm...Ahhh...Piper are you alright ?"

_'This must be somebody's somewhere sick sense of a joke'_ thinks Piper refusing to answer Phoebe just now thinking more to herself _'I hope this dream, I hope this is a dream, I hope this is a dream, please let this be a dream, a dream I need to wake up from right about now'_ Piper finally turns to look at Phoebe & Paige having came to a decision asking desperately hoping shes in a dream "Isn't there always some dead give away if your in a dream ?"

"Well yeah" answers Paige

"Not always" responds Phoebe also countering what Paige just said, Paige gives Phoebe an eye signal when she thinks Piper isn't looking that asks through eyes only _'Whose side are you on'_ which Piper did see, but decides to ignore

"Also" says Piper asking pulling out her last stop that she can think of right off the top of her head "Why do I get the Absurd feeling this will probably turn into something, somehow, in some way, and in some form ?"

"Because things always happen to us" answers Phoebe instinctively

"Because its probably not so absurd" responds Paige also instinctively

"What are you two doing trying to help, or hurt your cause ?" asks Piper looking at her sisters annoyed

"Just look at it as vacation" says Paige

"Yeah" says Phoebe clapping her hands to gather also nodding her head "A much needed vacation that we desperately need"

"Alright, here is what we're to do" says Piper finally going into older sister leader mode rather or not her younger sisters want her to or not, but still secretly hoping upon hopes that this is only a dream indeed "We will don costumes..." figuring if it is a dream it won't matter if they get seen in them "...We will get Superman's, and Batman's attention..." placating her sisters desires "...But if and only if we work to get home, and to the real world while we are doing so. Because that is where we actually belong" leaving no room for debate, plus as an added benefit placating her own desire to get home adding with a grin holding up two fingers "And two months for the both of you for having me wear a costume"

"Drat" says Paige, snaps her fingers

"Damn" says Phoebe, stomping her foot

In unison both Phoebe & Paige "I was hoping she forgot already"

To that as she gets up opening the door to slumlord hotel making a small somewhat pun "Only in both of your dreams" Piper adding under her breath to herself "Yeah if we ever get home" also referring to her two younger sisters owing her

* * *

><p>Something In Play (The Real World, Halliwell Manor)...<p>

A Whitelighter orbs in a swirl of blue & white orbs into the manors kitchen. He begins to put potion ingredients back into the potion ingredient cabinet. Also dumping the pot & cleaning it putting the pot away now as well. Making sure that the old Superman movie is still playing on the small kitchen television. He then walks into the manors hallway picking up all the grocery's quickly now & making sure there's no mess at all left. He does a final check to make sure everything is all in order before orbing away in the exact same fashion he had arrived in, away to the Golden Gate Bridge.

Cole Turner watching all of this with interests; he so happens to be invisible even to Whitelighters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile A little Later On (The Real World, Halliwell Manor)...<p>

Chris looking all through the manor for his mom, & aunts finding them nowhere, & seeing them nowhere having already searched the manor three times thoroughly over. And yet again closing his eyes to try to sense them somewhere, anywhere even if it is just a very small tiny bleep on the radar. With his eyes closed searching the void tapping here & there with his senses & yet again sensing them nowhere as if they were never here to begin with. The only thing unusual when Chris first got to the manor was that an old Superman movie was playing in the kitchen not even a pot being on the oven or potion ingredients out, Phoebes headphones was blasting music in her room as if she just up & left for some reason or another, & no sign of his mom even being there to begin with to be found except for her car being in the drive way.

Chris figuring whatever happened, happened fast to where they just had to react & then & then & puff _'Well'_ Chris thinks to himself _'I have two ideas and neither I like very much'_ wondering which idea he should try also trying to remember if either his mom, or aunts told him a story where they just up & disappeared for what would seem to be no reason at all. And of course with the way his day is going no said story is coming to mind.

Weighing his options thinking to himself _'I could very well call my no show dad in the hopes that he will be able sense them'_ then thinking _'But that would in tell getting a major bitching out for losing them in the first place...Like he never lost them'_ now thinking about his other prospect _'Or I could call upon Cole Turner being that somehow, someway, no matter what he was always able to sense Phoebe' _now speaking out loud only to himself, knowing that Cole is still alive his mom having told him a story of how Cole once saved her & Leo's marriage "But he always has his own agendas going on. I hate my freaking options"

Cole laughs fading in, Chris turns to look at him asking annoyed "You've been standing there the whole time haven't you ?"

To which Cole only nods his head grinning chuckling as he says "I only wanted to see you torture yourself" as an after thought he adds "Which is always very amusing"

Getting right to the point ignoring Cole's comment asking "So do you know where they are ?"

"Ooh..." exclaims Cole "I'll do one better then that, I witness the whole event quite interesting if I do say so myself for an accident"

"And what is that ?" asks Chris having no desire for the whole story just wanting the clip notes version strait to the point so he can do something, anything about it

* * *

><p>The Costumes (Metropolis, New Troy, Central Business District)...<p>

Slightly after having been kicked out of the slumlord hotel Phoebe explained to both Piper & Paige that Metropolis has six boroughs with New Troy being the main hub of Metropolis with the neighborhoods being Suicide Slum, Downtown, Midtown, & Central Business District. The other five being Queensland Park, Hell's Gate, Saint Martin's Island, Bakerline, & Park Ridge. Phoebe having known the nieghborhoods of the other boroughs, but didn't want to bore her sisters anymore then what she had to.

Things being quite cheap here, Piper looking oh so not pleased saying somewhat sarcastically somewhat not "I hate you two right now"

"Ooh, you love us" counters Paige, all three of them wearing their own costumes. Paige wearing a pink mask, with a tight fitting what could only be referred to as a bra being black, & short short pink booty hiphuggers, finally black leather knee-length boots.

"Their skimpy" proclaims Piper dully. Piper wearing a gray mask, with a tight fitting black leather reverse jacket that her sisters had to put on for her, & thigh hugging knee-length gray shorts that is wedging uncomfortably between her butt cheeks, finally which she demanded shit kicking black romper stomper boots, Piper then goes on to state in a deadpan voice "And we look like you know what besides the fact of looking like buffoons"

"We do not" states Phoebe knowing what Piper is referring to thinking to herself _'It beginning with a 'W' ending with an 'E' & being a five letter word. Or it could be the other word that begins with an 'H' ending with an 'R' & it being a six letter word; but either way Piper so totally not loving the moment'_ Phoebe wearing a red mask, a black tied up to the very top with red strings corset, & jet sheer trim red velvet pants going all the way down to her ankles, finally of which the only one of the three who dared try to pull this off thigh-high black stilettos.

"We look hot and sexy" says Paige trying to be positive about wearing costumes, but not being very successful even though it was partly her idea to begin with "If you ask me" All three having agreed before hand that _'P3'_ should be emblazed on the back of whatever their wearing as shirts _'P3'_ having several meanings for the three of them

"Nobody's asking you" responds Piper letting her sisters know just how unhappy she is at this moment of time asking "What now geniuses ?"

Phoebes face suddenly looks blank as if she just realized something, Paige waves her hand in front of Phoebe to see if she can get a reaction but only receives three blinks in response "Um Phoebe ?" asks Paige snapping her fingers

Phoebe finally looks up & directly at both of her sisters dead serious almost in a whisper she says "Wyatt"

Having a Home Alone moment a domino effect for all three "OH !..." "...MY !..." "...GOD !..." "...WYATT !"

* * *

><p>What ? (The Real World, Halliwell Manor)...<p>

"Their where ?" asks Chris yet again having heard it several times already it just hasn't sunk in quite yet

"Their in Superman's world" Cole says again having lost count how many times his tried to explain to Chris raising an eyebrow correcting himself "Actually more correctly their in DC Comics world" nodding his head as he corrected himself as if it should all just make total complete perfect sense

"How the hell did they get there ?" asks Chris thinking to himself _'No wait...'_ saying before Cole can answer "Actually I don't want to know. All I want to know is how do we get them out"

"Well there's the tricky part" says Cole

"Tricky how ?" asks Chris very much sounding like his mother at that moment of time with her mannerisms

"I can get us there I just don't know how much good it would do us, also sense it was a potion and not a chant that got them there in the first place it needs to be a potion, and not a chant that gets them out" responds Cole having token a step back eyeing Chris; Chris for his part looking like he would very well raise his hands to explode Cole if could; Cole thinking to himself _'It wouldn't kill me, but it would hurt like a bitch'_ even thinking that despite knowing that's not one of Chris's powers

Chris asks Cole raising an eyebrow in confusion "So if you can get us there, why can't you get all of us out ?"

"Well..." answers Cole in explanation "...They can't see me..." trying think on how to explain better "...Its not that they can't see me its just they can't know I'm still alive sort of speak..." shrugging his shoulders still trying to find the right words "...They would all want to vanquish me, and that wouldn't go over well all things considered..." running his fingers through his hair "...Theirs a couple of other factors in play as to why they can't know about me, which I can't even get into with you" Cole thinks to himself _'Not until you die at-least'_

"Fine, whatever" says Chris, in take charge mode that could have only been taught to him by his mom; he asks "So what are you waiting for ?"

"Alright" says Cole "Hold tight, because its going to be bumpy"

* * *

><p>Plans Afoot (Metropolis, New Troy, Downtown)...<p>

A Man of Shadow steps up before the Bossman "Sir I believe that new superheros are in town besides Batman" in the distance the Man of Shadow can hear Hyenas laughing their weird dog like laugh it sounding like several of them, & he cringes hoping his not next on the dinner menu. The Bossman having a reputation for feeding henchmen at his whim.

The Bossman steps out of the shadows his painted face in a perpetual wide smile "Oh really ?" asks the Bossman not expecting an answer laughing out loud even louder then his Hyenas even putting them to shame, they whimper out of their own laughing "Somebody dares" putting emphasis on _'Dares'_ "To step into the Big Blue Cheeses turf without permission new hero's no less" he laughs even more, & now the Man of Shadow can only think about running but where would he run to; the Bossman sees the look upon the Man of Shadows face having seen that look many times before like a trapped rabbit, or a deer caught in headlights glow, & the Bossman grins evilly "Oooooh I'll give you until the count of oh I don't know seven, no wait six to get your lousy no good ass out of here"

The Man of Shadow eyes go wide almost popping out of his head with alarm as he takes two steps back "...One...Twowho..." pronouncing two with a who just for shits & giggles; the Man of Shadow takes another step back not knowing if the Bossman is serious or not, the Bossman gets bored "THREEFOURFIVESIX!"

The Bossman all of a sudden now turns to look at his hidden companion at which time the Hyenas get released out of their cages all five of them rushing towards the Man of Shadow way too fast for him to even think or consider getting out of there alive. And all the lights in the warehouse turn on the Bossman, his companion, & now screaming Man of Shadow as the Hyenas tackle him to the ground eating vigorously the Bossman can only chuckle as blood squirts up at him splashing him on the face all he can do is laugh. The warehouse being filled to the brim with stuffed animals as high as the ceiling some of them larger then a human.

His companion comes into view "Jokeyyy we can't go around killing all the henchmen !" stomping her foot, folding her arms somehow looking mad even though she has an evil wicked grin on her face as if happy, happy sappy

"Oooh I know pookums" the Joker says defending himself laughing. The Joker not being able to look at his companion being as more then just a mate being animalistic himself some of his shrinks at the Gotham City Sanitarium would even go so far as to say that he is primal in nature. Adding for his own benefit "But its just so so so so so fun" grinning & laughing now along with doing a weird strange mix between salsa dance & an Irish jig around the dieing Man of Shadow & his Hyenas

"What are we going to do about the Bat" she asks, as the last of the moans, & groans die out from the Man of Shadow

Ignoring his companions question shaking his head asking "Why can't they ever die soundlessly ?" she cracks up laughing just as crazy as the Joker is; the Joker puts a thin, but not frail arm around her shoulder as they walk away from the still feeding Hyenas & the now dead Man of Shadow "Oh pokums why do you think we came to Metropolis ?" asks the Joker, to which his companion only shrugs her free shoulder, & he laughs evilly as he talks answering his own question "Because sooner or later both the Bat, and the Big Blue Cheese will duke it out, and we'll have front row seats"

She leans her head against the Jokers chest as they walk asking "But what about the new arrivals ?"

He grins from ear to ear "We'll just have to make sure that they get into the mix, plus it will add more fun fun fun for all Harley Quinn !" Harley Quinn removes her head from his chest just glaring at him all smiles & grins gone, the Joker knowing she absolutely hates being called by her real name quickly amends this being the one woman on the whole entire planet he doesn't want to piss off no matter what anyone calls it that is if shes a mate, a companion, or a girlfriend "Oooookaaaaay pookums, besides that there's fireworks on thee way"

* * *

><p>What About Wyatt ? (Metropolis, New Troy, Central Business District)...<p>

"Breeeeeath Piper" says Paige, both Phoebe & Paige having recovered from the shock of forgetting about Wyatt long before Piper, but trying to help her as best they can

"You need to breath Piper" says Phoebe

To that Paige adds "Your still not breathing, remember Piper breathing is good"

Lets out a groan asking herself more then her sisters doing all of this somehow without even taking a breath "How could I forget about my baby ?" putting a hand to her head clearly perplexed

"While..." says Paige putting an arm around Pipers shoulder "...At the time we had more pressing matters to attend to"

Piper just holding her breath not breathing looking like she going to turn blue, & pop. Phoebe says "Everything is alright, everything is fine" Phoebe puts an arm around Pipers other shoulder

Piper finally starts breathing after a couple of minutes. Breathing as if she is in labor doing a weird insane mix between Lamaze & hyper ventilating "How is everything fine ? How is everything alright ?" she asks between breaths

"Well..." says Paige "Leo should still be watching Wyatt that's how everything should be alright, and fine"

It takes a few minutes for Piper to start breathing normally again without the weird insane mix, but she does so eventually & when she finally does she speaks clearly "Alright. Fine. But now we need to get home as soon as possible" both Phoebe & Paige nod their head vigorously not wanting to stand between Piper & her baby

* * *

><p>Leo, And Wyatt (Somewhere In Elder Land, The Real World) ...<p>

Leo orbs in having been on the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo talking to Wyatt in baby talk, Wyatt in a crib "Oh don't you worry Slugger" Leo makes funny faces at Wyatt "Your mommy and aunty's have to take care of something" making more funny faces at him waving a rattle making noise with it as well now "But they'll be right back that's a promise; I swear"

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Child (Years Upon Years Ago, The Real World)...<p>

A child doing a wail of a cry in its crib. Doing the wail cry louder then any other baby or infant ever has throughout the history of man. Having wailed cried so loud in fact that no one within wailing crying distance of this baby has ever forgotten its wail cry not even in old age, Alzheimer, & memory loss even for that matter coma. The distance of people having heard this wail cry being a ten mile radius, shattering every glass & window within this radius.

The first person to have made it to the house wearing a soldiers uniform about to get sent off to war. He walks into a blood bath of a house having went to medical school, then having been trained further by the military to be a medic he begins checking for vitals on all thirteen corpses but none being alive. The wailing cry having long sensed ceased. Now checking the house over for the child; but no child, baby, or infant in sight only a Superman's comic first edition opened along side of the crib, this soon to be army medic picks up the Superman's comic first edition determined to get to the bottom of this no matter how long it takes.

He walks out of the house driving away joining his two friends at the army base.

* * *

><p>Average Joe ?...<p>

The Charmed Ones wearing normal street clothes having bought them as well now down to thirty dollars exactly, their superheros clothes under their street clothes Piper being the big deal for not removing them considering shes got the reverse leather jacket. Talking in whispers at the Daily Planet Phoebe having told them this is where Clark Kent works. Also having told them that in some of the earliest stories he worked at the Daily Star & not the Daily Planet.

"I just don't know how nobody has ever figured it out here" reiterates Piper, asking on a rant tangent "I mean _'Hello'_ no mask just a big red cape, blue spandex, and a large letter _'S'_ in yellow. How ?"

Phoebe tries to explain yet again "Their different persona's, different personalities, they act different, they look different ones big, bold, & daring Superman of course with a rock hard chest. And no offense to Clark Kent considering his got the sexy _'I'm so innocent. And I'm the guy next door'_ thing going on but his timid, shy, & behind the scenes" adding as an after thought to try to make Piper under stand even more "Plus on several occasions they've been seen together Superman has even rescued Clark Kent once which wasn't of course the real Clark Kent"

"But it still begs the question of how ?" says Paige just as flabbergasted as Piper is on the subject

"Well..." says Phoebe still trying to explain to the both of them "A couple of people have figured it out"

"Name one" says Piper

"Batman" responds Phoebe

"Name two" says Paige

"Wonder Woman" answers Phoebe "There's also his parents Martha and Jonathon Kent to name three and four"

"They don't count their his parents" states Paige

Piper proclaims "And of course they'd know"

"Fine" exclaims Phoebe "Lois Lane to name three" omitting the fact that for Lois Lane to know it would depend on the cannons

"She doesn't count ether" Piper exclaims

"Their married" says Paige, unbeknown to Paige that would also figure into which cannon your using, but Phoebe decides not to point that out

"Whatever" says Phoebe a little annoyed at this point, trying to name names her sisters would know "The Green Lantern to name three, the Joker who doesn't seem to care to name four, and Lex Luthor although he had his memory erased to name five"

"Alright" says Piper "We get it already"

"Also..." Phoebe goes on further "His not having a mask sort of works to his advantage because nobody actually figures that he has a secret identity in the first place. They just figure that his always Superman. Another thing is for example Lex Luthor was once told the truth, but he dismissed the idea because he could not believe that someone so powerful would actually want another identity"

Both Piper & Paige now wishing they never had asked the question of how nobody's ever figured it out on this weird earth in the first place. But despite herself Piper can't help but smile her first genuine smile sense getting here that Paige finally understands what she herself has been going through seeing the look in Paige's eyes. All three of them having agreed that the Daily Planet was the best place to start considering this is where his secret identity works. Just then a woman walks up to them as Phoebes eyes shift between her & her sisters, The woman having overheard only a tidbit of the conversation due to the hustle & bustle of the main entrance to the Daily Planet "Clark Kent sexy ?" she asks raising an eyebrow

At that all three sisters look at each other wondering the same exact thought _'How much of their conversation did Lois Lane hear'_

* * *

><p>The Bat, The Chris, And The Burning Cole...<p>

"Cole this is the last time I ever allow you to take me anywhere. Period" Chris says as he stands up brushing himself off having crashed landed hard on the cement roof of a skyscraper no less. Both he & Cole having gone through a twirling whirling vortex kaleidoscope just to get where they are at.

"Hey I got us here because I learned a few tricks from the Demon of Illusion and I told you it was going to be a bumpy ride, also I never once promised that it would go along easy" Cole stands up dusting himself off as while more out of habit, then real need to do so

Chris walks to the edge looking down thinking to himself whistling if he had to guess _'Eighty stories high if not more'_ now turning to look at Cole "How the hell are we suppose to get down genius ? I don't see any doors up here" Cole shrugs his shoulders figuring Chris is a true Halliwell thinking to himself _'Gee Chris I don't know I got us here which is what the hell you wanted so fucking suck it up dickwad'_ but not saying any of it using extreme self control, knowing it would be pointless, & fruitless anyway

Out of the shadows of night steps a man wearing a dark suit tight fitting, & bat like "I know its why I like it up here. I just have one question" he says in a deep dark voice looking at Chris with a penetrating gaze "My question is how did you get up here, and who are you talking to ?"

"Well we ahhh, Well I ahhh..." tries Chris nothing coming to mind being at a loss for words, Chris looks over at Cole for support; Cole shrugs his shoulders as if to ask _'What do you expect me to do ?'_ then thinking to himself _'I'm invisible to most people except for those most in tune with the Void, and apparently despite the weird laws of this place superheros as well'_ Chris says meekly knowing who his talking to "That's two questions not one"

"And that's not an answer" says Batman very darkly

* * *

><p>Points To Be Made...<p>

(After having dealt with the Lois Lane situation. Having lied, & said that all three were really big fans of Clark Kent's reporting skills also having somehow been able to convince Lois Lane enough to allow a meeting with their quote unquote idle that of course being Clark Kent. With Piper being the only one to have thought _'Only in the comic books, books, movies, and televisions shows could they have pulled that off now I know this is a dream'_ still holding onto that hope.)

"I've got to point out two things at this junction" says Piper rather logically

"Shoot" says Paige

"And those are ?" asks Phoebe

"Number one thinking about it we're not even sure if our powers work here we've only just have guessed that they do because this is superhero ville and all" states Piper for a fact, also trying to poke holes in her sister's desires to stay

"Sour puss" groans Paige

"Well that's easy to solve all we need to do is chant something with a purpose, and goal in mind" Phoebe states

"Alright" Piper says "Lets do it then"

"How about this" says Paige "An oldy, but a goody" Paige grumbles up a piece of paper tossing it on the street. Looking around to see if anybody is near by however seeing nobody she recites from memory having memorized this particular spell looking at the piece of paper as she recites it "Let the object of objection. Become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen" with that being said the grumbled paper disappears into a near by trash can

"Well" says Phoebe "Sense that worked its a pretty good bet that the Power of Three will work no problem"

Paige says "So what is your next problem" looking at Piper

Piper looking sorta defended this turning out to be more & more some sort of warped reality to her "Alright, okay, fine, whatever my next problem is we'd no longer be character actors, or B-actors, or bystanders, or fullers, or whatever else you'd like to call it we'd be putting ourselves up on the main stage for all to see this would include our would be writers who can write us out of existence at that point"

Phoebe turns to look at Paige stating asking "I hate it when she brings up good points don't you ?"

Paige nods her head in agreement, but doesn't answer Phoebe but instead answers Piper "We'll just have to bridge that cap when we get to it"

* * *

><p>The Bat, The Chris, And The Burning Cole Continued...<p>

"Look why don't you just tell the Dark Knight the truth" beams Cole going on to say smugly "That your talking to your imaginary friend who so happens to be real, and that we're from a different reality"

Chris glares at Cole saying nothing, Batman watching this with intent "Well ?" he says smoothly "I'm waiting..."

"Go on" says Cole grinning asking "I mean why not ?" figuring what can it hurt, whats the most that can actually go wrong

"Well" says Chris thinking fast on his feet also thinking to himself asking _'Why didn't I think of this sooner'_ saying out loud "I'm a super hero" Chris decides to orb, hoping in fact that he can do so. Orbing in a swirl of blue & white balls behind Batman "See" he says

Batman turns around lightning fast swooping low, knocking Chris to the ground, Batman's fist inches away from Chris's windpipe. Chris thinking to himself _'I should have known it wouldn't be this easy'_ Batman says "That's a neat trick, but its still not how you got up here. I saw how you got up here, and that's not it so you have two options" Batman says rather menacingly "One either tell the truth, or two..." Batman looks over to the edge rather threateningly "...You take a swan dive over the edge with me"

Cole Turner shakes his head "Just tell him the truth already Jesus fucking Christ Chris !" adding for Chris "The man can probably take you out in I don't know if I had to guess two, or three hits..."

Before Cole can finish, & without even thinking about "Oh gee Cole thanks for the vote of confidence"

Cole finishes what he was saying regardless "And I'd also be willing to bet that even with your orbing he could do it due to his reflexes"

Batman's eyes narrow to slits, his fist still inches away from Chris's windpipe "And who the hell were you just talking to ?" Batman takes his fist & punches the roofs cement hard not even flinching right next to Chris's face

* * *

><p>The Man In The Black Mask...<p>

Smoke appears around the Charmed Ones out in the street of the night as they were making their way back to the slumlord hotel. A man suddenly appears before them wearing a black mask, having a black body armor suit, no cape what so ever. He looks at them the smoke dissipating slowly "Who would you three be ?"

"The better question buddy is who the hell are you ?" asks Piper

The man in the black mask reacts fast doing a flip over them, tossing another smoke bomb before the smoke can fully dissipate. Knocking first Piper to the ground then Phoebe, & then Paige. Putting a steal garret around Paige's throat, Paige instinctively puts her hands up to try keep the man in the black mask from choking her, her fingers warp around the wire barely keeping it off of her throat. The man in the black mask says "I'm the one asking the questions here" then asking looking at Piper figuring shes the leader of this trio "Did you really think new power players in Metropolis would go unnoticed ?"

Piper looks at Paige seeing her younger sister struggle with the garret wire. Paige can't take it any more she orbs out, the man in the black mask nearly falls from Paige's sudden disappearance but corrects himself at the last moment doing a cart wheel instead. He turns around to face the three "Who exactly are you three ?"

Paige orbs between her sisters grabbing their arms, they orb away only for a split moment. The man in the black mask looks around temporally surprised. When Paige orbs back with her two sisters their in their superhero costumes standing behind the man in the black mask "Hey buddy" says Phoebe, he turns around facing them

"Over here" says Piper

"You just messed with the Power of Three" Paige says threateningly

The man actually chuckles, rolling his neck around cracking it, getting ready for more action. He throws yet another smoke bomb rushing at Piper, Phoebe jumps in the way before he can even reach Piper thrusting a fist at his chin, the man ducks rolling to the side swiping his leg out tripping Phoebe. Getting right back up, he puts his foot on Phoebes shoulder effectively pinning her to the sidewalk looking at the other two "Power of Three ?" he asks, then says "I've never heard of such" now grinding his foot into Phoebes shoulder

Phoebe grabs his foot with both hands pushing up, & twisting it as she does so. The man jumps following the twist, gliding out of her hold. Phoebe jumps up, & turns around easily to face the man saying "That's because we're new in town"

"No duh" He says, grabbing Phoebe by the arm, & shoulder flipping her over his back pretty much body slamming Phoebe into the sidewalk, Phoebe groans sore all over knowing this is so totally definitely going to leave a bruise in the morning. The man runs over to Piper bringing his foot out behind her, pushing effectively making her trip over his foot. He lands on top of Piper pinning both of her shoulders with both of his hands. Piper bucks but cannot get him off the top of her. Paige looks around seeing a garbage can she yells "Garbage can !" flinging the orbs at the man. Looking up, he sees it coming, but its already to late; he gets hit square by the garbage can knocking him off of Piper.

Piper stands up, & so does the man; she flicks her wrists trying to freeze him, but his not freezing "Why isn't he freezing ? His not freezing !" she says as he gets up ready for more action. With his attention on Piper & Paige he doesn't notice a clearly sore Phoebe stand up. She grabs both of his shoulders attempting to knee him in the back, but before she can a premonition hits her _'Seeing. A baby crying a massacre taking place two people killing thirteen turning it into a blood bath royal it having the appearance of being ritualistic in nature'_ Phoebe cry's never having imagined seeing something like that she lets go of the man falling to her knees.

"Oh crap" says Piper

"This is going to hurt" says Paige, with that the man in the black mask steps forward thrusting his hands out towards both them hitting them sending them flying against the wall they crash land onto a dumpster

Just then Superman flies down landing on the sidewalk looking at Piper & Paige on the dumpster, then looking a Phoebe behind the man in the black mask, & finally at the man in the black mask "What are you doing ?" asks Superman clearly speaking to the man in the black mask

"None of your business" He states clearly not afraid of Superman

"If it has to do with you it is" Superman proclaims

* * *

><p>Back To The Bat, The Chris, And The Burning Cole...<p>

"Come on now !" says Cole "Just tell Bruce Wayne already Please. You can't take him Chris not even with your orbing"

Chris still pinned by Batman looks at Cole as if this is all his fault. Batman gets up & in one smooth effortless motion picks Chris up by his shirt collar rushing towards the edge of the skyscraper holding Chris over the ledge "One last chance" Batman says "Better get it right this time !" Chris orbs out of Batman grasp orbing behind him, Cole thinks to himself asking _'Will some people never learn ?'_

Batman turns around, but before Batman can react Chris pushes him over the edge. Batman doesn't even try to grab onto Chris he just flips out extending his arm producing one of his many gadgets shooting it, it launches to a near by building grappling on. Batman disappears into the night; Chris turns around to look at Cole grinning proclaiming "See I took him !"

"Gee" says Cole "Really ? Because it looks to me like you just pushed him off of a fucking skyscraper, and made an enemy when we could have had an ally" thinking to himself _'Why do the Halliwells always always have to have it their way ? Not only that why do they have to make something that should be easy so hard ?'_

Chris is still grinning "Bright side I can orb" Cole can only shake his head having the feeling his point was totally missed, having only to look at Chris's smug grin to ascertain that

* * *

><p>Owed, And Dued...<p>

The man in the black mask goes to punch Superman, but before his fist can even reach Superman, Superman grabs his fist "Don't" Superman says; the man in the black mask goes to punch Superman with his free hand, but the same thing happens "I said don't !" Superman repeats, he tries even harder but is clearly no match for Superman, & just gives up

Stepping back "I owe you nothing !" says the man in the black mask, producing yet more smoke bombs this time producing five slamming them all into the sidewalk they explode in a plume of dark gray smoke. Superman blows a mighty gust of wind blowing the smoke away easily, but the man in the black mask is already gone.

Superman turns to the Charmed Ones "Sorry about that he gets a little testy sometimes"

Piper & Paige stand up getting off of the dumpster, with Piper dusting loose garbage off of herself, & with Paige heading towards Phoebe helping her up as they in turn face Superman. Phoebe brushes herself off asking Superman "Who the hell was he ?"

Superman shrugs his shoulders frowning a little stating "Just a kid I feel responsible for"

"He was a kid ?" asks Piper wondering to herself _'If kids can do that on this planet what can the adults do ?'_

"Yeah the Boomerang Kid" Superman responds "Batman trained him himself. I raised him a couple of years, before Batman trained him, then we sort of had a falling out" saying the last part with gloom, also saying Batman with disgust not liking Batman's vigilantism. Superman rises into the air, & says before taking off "Well anyway nice meeting you three"

* * *

><p>Harley Quinn Gets Her Groove Back...<p>

Harley Quinn having watched in the shadows from afar the Power of Three is what she believes they called themselves, & the man in the black mask had fought. She follows the man with stealth being very quit. Eventually having followed him all the way to the warehouse district that she & the Joker so happens to be staying at. He slips in through a broken window, shes right behind him as he takes off his mask. She makes a noise on purpose deliberately, he turns around pulling a Katanna out of his black body armor suit she didn't even know he had so fast in fact that now his right next to her his Katanna to her throat ready to slice & dice.

She calmly steps away from blade "Easy there big boy" she says "We're on the same team"

The Katanna being held at arms length by him, at her shoulder ready to move on a split second notice "I highly doubt that" he states, his narrow eyes sizing her up

She laughs as if he said something funny, Harley Quinn wearing a pink, white, red, & purple full body suit saying to him "You know, your never going to step out of their shadows" knowing exactly the right buttons to push, referring to Batman & Superman's shadows for the Man in Black having decided that will be his name in her mind

"Shut up !" he says, he then turns away from her finally putting down his black mask having made this warehouse his home, but not lowering his Katanna prepared for battle

"Its just never gonna happen, but..." Harley Quinn says running her finger smooth along the Katanna's razor sharp blade all the way to the hilt she says again proclaiming "...But you can step out of their shadows by not following their rules anymore, think about" she takes her finger sucking her own blood having cut it on the razor sharp Katanna blade, clearly maintained by the Boomerang Kid

The Man in Black sheaths the Katanna back into his body armor suit, the suit being form fitting moving as if it was actually part of his body state of the art future tech light years ahead of its time thanks due in large part of Bruce Wayne Enterprises "Go away !" he says then saying "Now !"

Harley Quinn takes two steps back saying "All I'm saying is think about if you can't step out of their shadows playing by their rules" she takes three steps back shrugging her shoulders disappearing into the shadows "Then make your own rules" having now made it to the broken window he sees her again as she says yet again "Think about it, but not too long Man in the Black Mask" she jumps out of the warehouses window disappearing into the night.

He shouts into the night after her "My name is the Boomerang Kid !"

* * *

><p>The Night Is Still Young In Metropolis (Slumlord Hotel)...<p>

All three sisters laying down on their own beds, Piper hands crossed under her head laying on her back asking "What I don't understand is why wasn't he freezing ?"

"Maybe..." Paige suggests "...Due to the rules of this place if their a good guy they can't be frozen period even if their not a witch" Paige laying on her side facing Piper with a pillow between her legs

"How can he be a good guy he attacked us ?" asks Phoebe tacking on "Not only that the premonition I had could have placed him as the baby, or one of the two guys that were doing the killing" having already explained to both of her sisters about the premonition now saying "What I need is to get another premonition off of him" Phoebe also laying on her side facing towards the door with her hands under her head as if in pray

"How did I know this was going to turn into something ?" asks Piper tilting her head to look first at Paige, then at Phoebe asking "Didn't I, didn't I say that I had a feeling this would turn into something ?"

"Because it almost always does" answers Paige glumly not even having meet Batman as of yet

"You did Piper. But think about it" Phoebe says raising her hands counting off on her fingers "It happened at New Orleans, it happened at Hay-on-Wye" Paige being there for neither of those disasters "It happened with me, and Paige when we went camping in the Sierra Nevada Mountains while I was temporally jobless, and got offered the photographic job from 415 to scope out that resort that never opened"

"Gee I wonder why it never did ?" cracks Paige rhetorically

Piper gets into the festive mood adding on "Or when we went to Los Vegas"

"Yeah, but" says Paige "We already know that was a mission from the Powers That Be right from the get go"

"Then there was the time when went on a vacation and had to drive because our flight got canceled..." Piper says still keeping it going

"I already apologized for that" says Paige "Several times in fact"

"We know" says Piper & Phoebe together; Phoebe finishes for Piper "...And because our flight got canceled we drove, and Leo had token a wrong turn to Cairn"

"Hey that wasn't all that bad" says Paige keeping it going herself chuckling now "And Phoebe got us lost in gold rush country"

Phoebe defends herself "That wasn't on purpose, and wasn't my fault that was Pipers fault for touching the brooch in the first place in Williams town. And there was Paige's college friend in Florida"

"We took care of that" Paige says "Not to mention your child hood friend getting married in Serenity Cove at a haunted Lighthouse no less"

"How many does that make ?" asks Piper "Of potential vacations that got turned into Powers That Be guiding us where they want us to go"

"Who cares I'm tired" says Phoebe closing her eyes finally, but not falling asleep yet

"That makes..." Paige responds counting in her head first then saying "Altogether eight, but figuring there's probably a couple we've forgotten about ten-ta-twelve"

"And I was just hoping to get you two to meet your superheros, and go home, but oooooh no" says Piper "This just had to turn into something"

Paige chuckles asking both of her sisters "You know whats sad ?"

"Whats that ?" asks Piper in return deadpan

"That we actually are considering this to be a vacation" responds Paige still chuckling

All three sisters start to chuckle with Phoebe saying "Your right that is sad" with that Phoebe then asks "So what are we going to do ?"

Meanwhile Three Rooms Down...

With Chris asking Cole that very question in the very same slumlord hotel "So what are we going to do Cole ?"

Cole standing near the door having no real need to lay down, sit, or even sleep for that matter "Well if I know Phoebe" he says "If I know Phoebe shes going to try to see her superhero idle"

"And if I know my mom" Chris says "Shes going to be trying to get home as soon as possible back to Wyatt"

"So..." says Cole thinking very briefly "...If we follow simple logic deduction..." wondering to himself if a Halliwell can actually do that "...It would state that if we stick close to Clark Kent We'll eventually bump into them"

"I'm not so sure about that" states Chris having already token of his shoes & socks, & now laying down on the bed

"Your not so sure that your mom wouldn't cave from begging coming at her in both directions that is to say Phoebe and Paige" counters Cole "Oh I know she would" Cole thinking to himself shaking his head asking _'Why is it that they all forget that I was there pretty much from the very beginning and I know them all better then what they think I do'_ yet again not mentioning his thought out loud knowing it would be a fruitless endeavor on his part that the Halliwell hearing would come into play only trying to win what points he thinks he can win

Back To The Charmed Ones Room...

"The way I see it" says Paige answering Phoebe "Is that considering we don't know the guy in the black mask, but apparently Superman does"

Piper chimes in "Which means Clark Kent does"

"So we follow him, and eventually he'll lead us to the man in the black mask" continues Phoebe, it no longer being about meeting their superheros but about a possible innocent to save

"Exactly" says Paige "Adding I only wish that we know rather he is an innocent or bad guy"

"And we won't know that until I get another premonition off of him" exclaims Phoebe barely keeping herself awake

"The good news" says Piper "Is that we have a meeting with Clark Kent tomorrow"

"Yeah" chuckles Paige asking "How did we pull that off ?"

Piper looks at Phoebe, Phoebe now clearly sleeping "Only in the comics" answers Piper then asking Paige "How much money do we have left ?"

In Chris's Room...

Cole asks Chris "How much money do you have ?"

Chris rolls his eyes "Only one dollar now Whitelighter pay sucks ass"

Cole grins "I didn't even know you guys got payed"

"We don't I was being sarcastic" reply's Chris closing his eyes nodding off to sleep

Outside On The Walkway...

Harley Quinn advances towards the Charmed Ones room, putting on a mask that matches her full body suit she thinks to herself _'Alright its time for some action'_ now standing at their door she inhales excitement coursing through her very veins. She tilts her head a little standing to the side swiftly lifting her leg flicking it with ease into the door busting it open. Several things all happen at once all three Charmed Ones jump up out of their beds looking towards the new arrival, Chris asks"What the hell was that ?" rushing out of his room towards the commotion, Cole thinks to himself _'Disaster'_

Right after having busted the door down Harley Quinn jumps into their room doing a leaping scissor kick locking her legs around Phoebe's neck even in mid air twisting with her whole entire body keeping the motion fluid intending to snap Phoebe's head like a twig, Paige asks "Does everyone know martial arts here ?" even as Phoebe herself is jumping trying to keep her head snapped off knowing she can't pull it off, but luckily before the situation can go any further Piper freezes Harley Quinn in mid flight, Phoebe ducks out between Harley Quinn's legs hugging Piper saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you so very much"

Just then Chris storms into their room seeing Harley Quinn frozen in a spectacular mid-flight fight acrobatics "Who the hell is that ?" asks Chris

"That's what I'd like to know" states Phoebe, still hugging her big sister

Looking at Chris, Paige asks "How did you get here ?" at once, & simultaneously both Piper, & Cole think to themselves _'Only in the comics'_

Phoebe lets go of her big sister, looking at the weird dressed chick, & says "There's more important things to worry about now Paige"

"Probably one of Jokers birdies" says Cole

Chris turns back, & looks at Cole, & asks "How would you know that ?"

Cole only grins, & shrugs his shoulders, Piper asks Chris "Who were you talking to ?"

Chris turns back, & looks at the Charmed Ones responding "Nobody"

"That's right, and keep it that way" says Cole

Just then Harley Quinn is about to unfreeze going back into action, but Piper refreezes her saving Chris from any further questions, Phoebe says "At-least she can freeze, I don't know where my head would have ended up if she couldn't"

"Don't make jokes like that" says Piper, clearly having been concerned for her sisters safety

"Speaking of jokes" says Chris "I believe that's one of the Jokers hench-ladies"

"And how would you know ?" asks Phoebe

Chris rolls his eyes looking at Cole being careful this time around, Cole is about to give Chris the answer when Paige speaks up "His right, I can tell from the way shes dressed"

Piper steps closer to Harley Quinn waving her hands having done this before, just unfreezing Harley Quinn's head "Hey there" says Piper grinning

"Like being mid-air ?" asks Phoebe stepping closer

Chris shakes his head in disbelief, Cole states "They have got to plan this stuff out" Chris now nods his head in agreement for once with Cole

"What in the blazes did you do to me ?" demands Harley Quinn clearly not pleased with her current problem having only the ability to move her head, & neck

Paige steps up to the fore front, crossing her arms in front of her chest "And she can do much more then what she just did, and so can I" putting on the heat Piper catches the drift raising her hands flicking them exploding a nearby lamp "See" states Paige, raising the palm of her hand, whispering under her breath so Harley Quinn won't hear "Television" being really mean sending it at Harley Quinn letting it hit at which time she unfreezes trying to recover, but can't Piper yet again refreezing her in a different position this time, then unfreezing her head

Chris looks over at Phoebe putting himself into the mix, not even bothering to step closer saying "And she has powers you don't even want to know about"

For her part in this act Phoebe doesn't even say anything more, but just looks very menacing, looking menacing herself but not as menacing as Phoebe on purpose Paige states "So you better start talking"

"And fast" adds Piper looking Harley Quinn directly in the eyes

Harley Quinn busts up laughing hysterically asking the four of them each, & looking at all four in tow totally not intimidated "Where did I end up ?..." answering her own question before anyone else can "...Wait, wait let me guess..." grinning "...The circus" now laughing at her own joke

"You better get scared" says Piper threateningly nobody playing the good cop here "Or else the next thing I blow up will be a hand, or one of those deadly legs of yours"

"And you'll feel all the pain" says Paige "Even frozen"

Harley Quinn just not buying it "Oh please, like I haven't heard worse threats before" Piper looks over at both of her sisters, both of her sister nod, & she shrugs her shoulders all three wanting answers, raising her hands about to blow a limb, or two off of Harley Quinn, Harley Quinn sees the look in their eyes, & finally says "Okay, okay, alright. What do you want to know ?"

"Why did the Joker send you here ?" ask Phoebe giving up her silent routine

"He just wanted me welcome the new comers to Metropolis" answers Harley Quinn, being half truth, half lie

"I don't think so" says Chris menacingly "Try again"

"We haven't been here, but two days" adds Paige

Harley Quinn would shrug her shoulders at the moment, but being incapable of doing so settles for shaking her head, & says in response "Word spreads fast"

Piper refreezes her head turning to look at her sisters "This is getting us nowhere, shes not going to say anything"

Cole looks at Chris, & says "I'd have to agree shes been interrogated by worse, there's no way she'll say anything more then what she has"

"Unfreeze her head Piper" Chris says, Piper gives Chris her _'This is pointless'_ look but does so anyway "No more games, no more second chances" Chris tells Harley Quinn now not even trying to sound threateningly or menacing, just saying it dead tone something he learned from Wyatt "We will hurt you, and we will hurt you bad. Why did the Joker really send you" Chris not having wanted to resort to something he learned from Wyatt

This having affected Harley Quinn more then any of the other threats, even the Charmed Ones looking at Chris as if there was something off, or wrong about him; Harley Quinn looks only at Chris this time around saying "The Joker wanted to tests your strengths, and weaknesses"

Still in that monotone dead voice Chris asks "Is there anything else ?"

Harley Quinn rolls her eyes not wanting to say anything further, but she recognizes the voice of an animal, not knowing that Chris learned that type of voice "Yeah. The Joker plans and expects to have the Bat, and the Big Blue Cheese to duke it out" grinning widely she adds "Plus the Big Blue Cheese doesn't like superheros he hasn't approved in his turf" looking back at the Charmed Ones just long enough to say, before looking back at Chris "I guess your approved to be in his turf, unless of course the Big Blue Cheese was distracted by his adopted son"

Chris says to the Charmed Ones "She has nothing more to say now anything else she says will be pointless, and trivial" dropping the voice altogether as if it was nothing

Phoebe grins believing Chris wanting some pay back asking her sisters "May I have the honers ?" her sisters nod theirs heads figuring Phoebe deserves the honors as Harley Quinn thinks to herself _'This is going to hurt when I wake up' _Phoebe flicks her leg as hard as she can kicking Harley Quinn in the head sending her flying into the wall knocking her ass out "Man that felt good" Phoebe says

"What I really want know is why does everything move so fast here ?" asks Paige more then slightly confused at this point

"Like us being able to get a meeting with Clark Kent, better known as Superman" Piper says

"Or us getting hassled by two separate people in one night, one with ties to the real world the other who wants to involve us in war games" continues Paige

"Not to mention me meeting Batman as soon as I got here" Chris adds

Paige stomps her foot asking "You meet The Dark Knight already ?"

Chris nods his head looking away knowing how much his favorite aunt likes Batman, Piper & Phoebe say together "This is not the time"

Cole says shaking his head thinking to himself _'Isn't it obvious'_ asking Chris sense nobody else can hear him "The story needs to progress it enter weaves anything new, anything exciting to keep it going"

"Think about it" states Phoebe "No matter what goes on here the story is all that matters. It keeps it moving further to make it interesting, intriguing, and exciting" as if having read Cole's mind just saying it in a different way "When we arrived the story picked up on us like butter to bread" finishes Phoebe

Piper adds "Bees to honey"

"Ham with cheese" states Paige, both Piper & Phoebe look at Paige, Paige shrugs her shoulders asking; saying "What ? They go together"

Both Chris, & Cole shake their heads, Cole leans into Chris whispering as if the Charmed Ones could hear him, but of course they can't saying "It's amazing how their so different, yet how they are so much a like" Chris nods

* * *

><p>Meeting Clark Kent...<p>

(After the Charmed Ones, & Chris caught each other up totally & completely although not after having knocked out Harley Quinn twice more once for each sister.. None of them having gotten any sleep all being on the cranky side, with Chris having explained their only way home. With Chris having side stepped how he got where their at by the skin of his teeth.)

Louis Lane actually having token Piper, Phoebe, Paige, & now Chris to the bull pin at the Daily Planet "These are the people I told you about Clark, plus one" Louis Lane says, Clark Kent stands up holding out his shaking each of the fours hand "This is Piper, this is Phoebe, this Paige, and this is Chris"

"Nice to meet all of you" Clark Kent says after having shaken theirs hands, smiling. Louis Lane leaves having to get back to work

Phoebe leans in, & whispers grinning in a soft voice "I've always wanted to meet you"

Piper jabs her middle sister with her elbow grinning herself whispering to her sister "Nows not the time for that"

"Oh right" says Phoebe

Paige states "I believe you already know us, we meet last night"

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk just between us ?" asks Chris

"I believe so" responds Clark Kent walking towards a private room for interviews "Follow me" upon all five entering the room Clark Kent closes the door, & locks it behind them turning looking at the four of them he asks oh so not happy "What are you doing here ?"

Piper answers "We wanted to know more about the Boomerang Kid"

"Why ?" asks Clark Kent "His none of your concern" then asking "How did you know my identity ?"

Looking at both of her sisters Phoebe says "No mask..." both Piper, & Paige groan, being that their the only ones who got the inside joke

"...We believe his someone who needs our help" answers Paige

"He doesn't need your help myself, and Batman look out for him" Clark Kent states getting an annoyed look on his face at upon mentioning Batman

"We don't think that's the case" states Piper

"Are you saying myself, and Batman don't look after him ?" asks Clark Kent

Phoebe answers "No we're not saying that, but what we are saying is we think he belongs where we came from if you catch my drift"

Clark Kent answers "If that's the case you'll be having the same problem he has if you don't leave soon"

"What do you mean by that ?" asks Chris clearly confused

"What I mean is his aged about a year for every six months of being here give or take, and his been hear for about nine years now" responds Clark Kent, then adding "Wayne Enterprises has been trying to work on a cure for him, but has been able to come up with nothing" adding clear tension between Superman & Batman

"See even more reason why he should come with us when we go that way his safe" says Piper

"I don't think so" says Clark Kent "I rescued him from a massacre and his safer here with me, and Batman" including Batman keeping the Boomerang Kid safe despite himself

Phoebe leans in whispering to Paige "So he was the baby in my premonition" Paige nods her head

"I think all four of you need to leave now" Clark Kent states clearly done with the conversation, he unlocks the interview room door, the roar of the bull pin enters back into to the room

"Hold on a minute mister" states Piper "We're not done yet"

"I think we are" states Clark Kent leaving no room for debate, ushering them out, & then escorting them out of the Daily Planet even as they protest, practically being pushed right out the door by Clark Kent

After getting back on the street Paige says "Well that was rude of him"

"What now ?" asks Piper

"Come on" says Phoebe "At least we learned somethings"

"Now we go to Wiccan shops to pick the ingredients Paige needs to get; to get us home" Chris says answering Piper

Piper grins looking at Paige "I like that idea Chris"

"We need to help the Boomerang Kid though before we go" says Phoebe

"I know" says Piper "But that doesn't mean we can't work on getting us home in the meanwhile"

"Besides I haven't even meet Batman yet" Paige says

Chris says "We don't have much to worry about the way things move here"

Looking at Piper's head, Phoebe asks "Is that a sliver of gray"

"What ?" asks Piper surprised

"It is" says Paige

"We better hope things move faster" says Chris

"We better hope it doesn't" says Phoebe, as they rush to Wiccan shops

* * *

><p>Night Time Metropolis...<p>

"Well we can't go back to the hotel" states Piper, as the four of them walk the night streets of Metropolis

"Why not ?" asks Paige

Phoebe answers touching her neck "Because I would prefer if my head wasn't snapped off like a twig"

"But maybe it will get the story going" counters Chris

"And maybe one of us will get killed this time" recounters Piper

"Behind you Chris" warns Cole

Chris turns around asking "What ?"

"I said duck" shouts Cole, Chris doesn't ask anything further, just ducking as three boomerangs fly past that could have beheaded him circling back around already

The Boomerang Kid steps out of the night catching all three boomerangs placing them back into his advanced body armor they go seamless into the suit, The Boomerang Kid asks them "You didn't think we were done just because Superman came, and rescued you, did you ?"

"Hold on wait !" Paige tries to say, but its already to late the Boomerang Kid is already in action having sent flying four boomerangs that seemed to come out of nowhere from his body armor. Each of the four boomerangs flying at each Charmed One, & Chris. All four duck, or dodge as fast as they can as each learn why his called the Boomerang Kid. Sending out four more boomerangs not even having let the other four come back to him yet; eight flying now "Freeze them, freeze them Piper he may not be able to be frozen, but they will be" Paige shouts as she rolls out of the way of a boomerang

Piper raises her hands, even as the Boomerang Kid sends four more flying, the boomerangs appearing out of his suit as if from nowhere. Piper freezes the twelve boomerangs in mid-flight saving their asses, the Boomerang Kid now pulls from his body armor two Katanna's walking towards them Piper asks out loud "Where is he getting this stuff from ?" backing away knowing he can't be frozen

Phoebe says "That's not fair, we don't have swords" backing away herself as the three sisters join together, with Chris right beside them

The Boomerang Kid grins asking "Who ever said I fought fair ?"

"Anybody got a plan ?" asks Paige even as she backs away

"I got one" responds Chris

"Whats that ?" asks Piper

"Run !" he shouts as he makes a break for it, Cole following him, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige look at each other nodding their heads, & make a break for it themselves all going different directions trying to make it harder for the Boomerang Kid. The Boomerang Kid goes after Phoebe more concerned about her, being that he knows shes the better fighter. All twelve boomerangs unfreeze almost at the exact same time flying back towards him, & so quickly as if in a blind of an eye the Boomerang Kid grabs each one placing them back into there proper position in his suit. The Boomerang Kid doesn't run after Phoebe, but strides towards her gaining on her in only a few steps. His stride is like a run. Slashing down with one of his Katanna's, & swishing across with the other right at Phoebe.

Phoebe quickly ducks & rolls under both of attacks the thought suddenly donning on her _'Super Heroes don't die here' _which gives her reinforced confidence to deal with The Boomerang Kid. She rises up like the Phoenix from its ashes. She goes to hit The Boomerang Kid then just like out of nowhere her sisters join her at her side not willing to let Phoebe fight him alone. It is an all out brawl now with all three Halliwells throwing kicks, & punches doing whatever they can. With The Boomerang Kid abandoning both of his Katanna's going fist for fist, blow for blow with them. No end in sight; Chris joins in the brawl now, & even with four of them fighting him The Boomerang KId is keeping up as if it was nothing but a reflex action for him.

What seems like forever to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, & Chris as if on que when they think they can go no further Superman arrives the action all but stops with one final punch being thrown by Phoebe, & in a flash faster then a speeding bullet Superman stops Phoebe's hand from hitting The Boomerang Kid crushing Phoebe's hand sending her to her knees instantly. Superman holds pressure, but all hell is about to break loose in Metropolis as the Joker shows up with Harley Quinn a grin on his face from ear to shining ear that seems to be perpetually there, he says to Superman standing above them on a fifth story building "Thats not fair" like he really cares about what is, & isn't fair. He leaps off the building waiting until his two stories down to grab onto the fire escape, sliding down the rest of the way pulling out of his baggy purple pants a long, long barreled magnum upon landing on the ground safely.

Harley Quinn leaps off herself landing perfectly on the fourth story landing, then landing on the second, finally landing on the ground. The Joker points the magnum at Superman saying nonchalantly as if bored, & having forgotten "Now where did I put that kryptonite ?" yawning, he answers his own question "Oh I remember now" shooting his ridiculous magnum, but only a stick comes out with a flag saying _'Ka-Boom !' _the Joker shrugs his shoulders tosses the magnum down, looks over at Harley Quinn, & says "Oooooh Pok-uums I think we forgot the real gun" as if its no big deal

Harley Quinn grins, shaking her head _'No'_ pulling out the real magnum tosses it to Joker, the Joker catches it with no problem back in action, immediately turning around meaning to shoot Superman with kryptonite loaded bullets, but wouldn't you know it everyone is in this brawl now, as Batman shows up putting a stop to the Jokers plan to put Superman down & out for the count by sending his own batarang at the magnum locking it into the stone wall that the Joker & Harley Quinn just barely jumped off of. The Joker looks between the Bat & the Big Blue Cheese backing away slowly "Well I think my job here is done" now fully turning to run as fast as he possibly can go, while Harley Quinn took that time to try to dig the magnum out of the stone wall with no such luck her left foot on the wall, pulling with both hands.

As the Joker runs in a purple blare, he grabs her by the shoulder shouting "Forget about it !"

Superman long having let go of Phoebe turns to look at Batman "I don't care if the Joker is here, I won't tolerate vigilantism in Metropolis"

"You, and your I can do no wrong attitude" Batman says deathly darkly

"Gee..." says Cole as if anybody can hear him besides Chris "...I wonder who that reminds me of" looking at Piper, Phoebe, Paige, & Chris as he says it; Chris being the only one who can actually hear Cole ignores him. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, & Chris sense the high tension between Superman & Batman like a rope being pulled too tight about ready to snap. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, & Chris take several steps back not wanting to get involved if they don't have to, Cole says "I'm going to love this" waiting with anticipation

"You would" says Chris as if Chris saying _'You would'_ was the drop of a hat that both Superman & Batman were waiting for it starts, Superman goes to hit Batman; Batman merely quickly readjusts his position using Superman's weight against him, sending Superman through a stone wall. Superman not wasting any time flies out a different stone wall shattering it to pieces fist extended hits Batman like a loaded locomotive right in the chin Batman flips backwards landing upside down sliding down a brick wall. Superman not having forgotten about them turns towards Charmed Ones, & Chris everyone seeming to have forgotten about the Boomerang Kid.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you !" says Superman threateningly to them

Batman stands up tilting his head cracking his neck, he asks Superman rhetorically "Is that all you got ?" Superman shots his laser eyes a Batman, Batman jumps out of the way doing a forward summersault landing perfectly behind Superman using another one of his gadgets he sends five thousand volts into Superman for a short five seconds, but long enough for smoke to fly off of Superman. Superman drops like a sack of potatoes his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Superman's regeneration being over loaded for the time being.

Disconcerted Piper asks Phoebe "Did you know he has laser eyes ?"

"Oh yeah" Phoebe answers then states "And their not really laser eyes their more like heat ray eyes with laser qualities..." Phoebe adds "...And you haven't even seen the worst of it, yet"

Paige demands "Weakness Phoebe think of weakness" as Paige sees Superman slowly start to stand up

"Not right now !" states Phoebe seeing that the Dark Knight is approaching them menacingly

"Are you happy now !..." states Piper seeing what Phoebe is seeing "...You finally get to see Batman in action !" both questions being directed at Paige

Chris orbs behind Batman hoping to pull off the same trick as before, but Batman this time turns around before Chris can materialize behind him cartwheeling to the left he side swipes knocking Chris to the concrete "Not this time blue boy" referring to Chris's blue orbs Batman rolls hitting Chris in the chest with his arm, Chris lets out an audible gasp

Superman stands up clearly pissed off right at the moment, Paige begs "Now ! Right now ! weakness right now !" clearly afraid

"Magic his not immune to magic, Piper freeze Superman he should freeze" Phoebe states clearly becoming worried about Superman herself now, seeing that Superman is inhaling a large about of breath "Don't let him breath out" says Phoebe, Piper takes her middle sisters word for it raising her hands to freeze Superman, but he doesn't freeze totally more like an upper level demon going in slow moe mood. Phoebe pushes her sisters out of the way, & gets herself out of the way before Superman goes back into regular speed unleashing his freezing breath. Phoebe shouts "His definitely souped'up Superman"

"No kidding" states Paige sarcastically

"Did you know he wouldn't freeze ?" asks Piper clearly miffed

"No, how would I know that ?" asks Phoebe defensively, Phoebe adds still being defensive "He went slow moe mode"

Cole claps grinning almost ear to ear just like the Joker clearly amused "Fucking briliant, just fucking brilliant all four of you alienating Batman, and Superman when they could be allies" Cole looks down at Chirs "No time for resting Chris tell Paige to orb kryptonite loaded magnum to her, that should even the playing field alittle"

Chris stands up, & shouts to Paige "Gun, orb the gun to you !"

Paige getting the idea, & fast says "Magnum !" blue, & white orbs foating towards her

* * *

><p>Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, &amp; all characters I make up.<p>

Disclaimer 2: I do not own Superman, Batman, the Joker, or Harley Quinn. I am only borrowing them because I thought this would be a really cool idea. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: A battle royal between the Charmed Ones, & Superman who will win ? And just for fun the Batman, the Joker, & an innocent to save thrown in. Oneshot, not finished.

Author's Note: I got this idea like a year ago, & still haven't finished it. Its one of my bests stories in my opinion.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed. Also tell me if I should finish the story, or not because I am in serious debate with myself if I should, or not.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.


End file.
